Passion
by Unchained Silence
Summary: Behind locked doors they play. With only for their passion for each other... [Endless Stories][Persona 4 Golden]
1. Dominance

**Welcome to my next endless project. Like Seta-Gane Shorts and Pillow Talk, this is just a story which allows me to put musings in and small ideas without having a committed story structure.**

 **Which is how I like it. :P**

 **Also any requests for M Rated content will go in here to save clutter and to stop me releasing an endless amounts of one shots.**

 **This was a personal 30 minute challenge. I hope it worked out, my time was 28 minutes 53 seconds.**

* * *

"You are mine Souji-kun" She breathed as she straddled hey boyfriend, the kisses were splayed across his neck as e held her hips against his as they were butt naked in their living room on the couch.

"Naoto..." He whispered, that whisper, the tone brought an instant smile to her face. She gyrated her hips forcing a low moan from her lover before she silenced him with a fierce kiss. Bring pressed against him, allowed him to feel her breasts, her supple and very full breasts press against him which made him do nothing but race thoughts in his mind about what to do to them.

He would love to have those nipples in his mouth right now,

His hands opt to take two hands full of ass that he always compliments instead just out of convenience. They are easy to reach and helps control Naoto's speed of how her hips worked him. Not like it changes much, she was still in control and she was still dominant, she was the queen here, and he was nothing but tool, a method to reach the top of sexual satisfaction.

"You feel so good Souji-kun..." It was blissful, and happy. Making completely sure that he knew that only he was bringing her this pleasure, and she would rather have him than anything in world right now.

She leaned back, her hands sinking lower to his torso to steady herself, a small mischievous look but one that where her eyes reflect all of her lust and affection just for him. The gleam, the fire and the desire that she had for her man all there behind sharp grey orbs. She stuck her chest out, bringing them into focus, teasing him, knowing he would want to do more than bury his face in them.

"Do you feel good too?" She asked slowly and teasingly before flicking her long hair over her shoulder. Damn he hated when she used that tone, he would do nothing more but want to ravish her on the spot. She knew that, and maybe this was her pushing him but he didn't care because she started lifting her hips and any thoughts he had left his brain as she set a rapid and dominant pace, stopping every couple of seconds to make sure she grinding against him so he felt _everything_ inside she had to offer.

"Yeah..." She knew how good it felt, and man she was getting lost and she just wanted to hit that point where she went primal and just let her body take over. Her intellectual and logical mind was having no part in that however, keeping her in check by saying it was about her, and she should control the pace until she came.

...Plus having him as her little plaything was a lot more fun and gratifying than she expected.

She didn't have long as each grind against him; her G-sport was getting in the action, a welcome guest to the current whirlwind of pleasure currently going on in her head.

She was starting to shudder, somewhat uncontrollably. It could only mean that she was about to hit the favourite part, that build up where she can taste it coming, and the adrenaline rush of almost hitting the apex. She was bucking against him out of time of her own thrusts; she could feel the grip on her waist falter somewhat as Souji was knocked off his own metronome.

She didn't need it anyway.

Taking a hold of his wrists she pinned them above his head against the back of the sofa cushion then completely let go of her control. She decided if she was going to come it would be now. She leaned forward as her hips kicked it into a gear that even she didn't knew it had. Her growl feral as she bit into his neck causing him to gasp and whither before claiming his lips with hers.

Her hips bounced wildly for a few moments before she slammed down against him and broke their sloppy and passionate kiss with a moan loud enough she thought that the house trembled under her might. She was against the nape of his neck and breathed heavily when just what seemed as a delayed reaction or maybe an afterthought, not like she cared at the time. She felt him spasm underneath her as he bucked uncontrollably for a moment as he filled her up with what seemed to be a lot of his warmth. She mewled at the feeling, purring with contentment knowing that she brought him to the finish line with her.

"Woah Naoto..." He exclaimed in surprised breathlessly after they lay in the afterglow, with nothing but their heavy breathing taking presence in the room. He was seemingly more surprised about her performance than she was.

She chuckled, confidence laced in her voice. She knew she was not to be underestimated.

However she could feel his essence slowly seep out of he, and man she really didn't want to get things dirty but that itch still needed to be scratched.

She gave an experimental wiggle of the hips, happy to still feel him hard and ready for more loving.

"Again?" She whispered against his lips.

He smirked

...

...

...


	2. Lip Service

**I'm getting side tracked with these. Damn it.**

 **Also author name change coming soon.**

 **Prompt: TK Macintosh's review of First Night still eats at me to this day. And it will continue to until I redeem myself in some way.**

 **So this one is for them damn it.**

 **(Also I know Zanmat0 reads most of my stuff (I'll look pretty stupid if they don't) so I challenge them to do something more hardcore :P)**

* * *

She's been away for a few days another typical case, nothing new there. But over her trip she thought about how much Souji liked to take care of the house when she wasn't in. Sure she helped out when she can but for the most part she leaves it to him. Considering most relationships in Japan, that quality is rare considering the traditional dynamic. He didn't mind, he did the house work with a smile on his face and look of focus like it's the most important thing in the world. His gusto doesn't mean she couldn't be appreciative. Attempting to push the racy thoughts from her mind, she would rather not have sex on the brain while working but it didn't stop her thinking of a ways of putting him in the moment.

Fast forward a few days and she was back at home watching Souji intently as he putting the latest bundle of laundry in the washing machine. He even emptied her duffel bag from her trip to make sure they were washed. The small smile extended into a small smirk as she peered just over the book she was reading. She heard the lid of the washing machine close with a small click through the apartment. At that moment, she thought to strike. She put her book down and swung her legs off the couch...

She caught him as he was about to turn into the living room and pulled him along into the bedroom. Souji blinked in confusion at his quick relocation before she stopped him dead and pushed him against the wall.

"Nao-" She kissed him, but it wasn't hungry and drowning in desire. It was soft and loving. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and in turn she wrapped her arms around her, almost lifting her off her feet.

She pulled away, her eyes glazed over dreamily. Her hands moved back to his front to slowly drag the hem of his shirt over his head. He complied without question when she dropped it by their side and pressed herself against him, slowly listening to his heartbeat.

"Is there something getting you?" He asked humorously. She shook her head against him and kissed his chest fondly.

"No, I just want to show you how much I appreciate you." His grin formed into a warm smile.

"I know you always appreciate me."

"Well let me show you then." She breathed. He was going to go for the buttons on her blouse but she blocked him. Souji tilted his head in confusion before he felt her pull at the buttons and zipper of his jeans. Once they came loose she pulled them down with his boxers as she got on her knees.

He was only half up, but that didn't matter to her. She marvelled at the sight and the smell as her hands roamed his thighs. He quickly stepped out of his clothes to make sure he was comfortable and watched intently as Naoto inspected him, her sharp eyes known for interrogation and analysis now softened with love and affection.

"Souji..." She whispered as took hold of him and pulled back the foreskin with one languid stroke. It was very rare when she addressed him without the honorific, but when she did, she was normally so far gone, you wouldn't get reasoning out of her.

Souji tensed and shuddered and within the 3rd stroke of her hand he was fully hard and ready. She was about to brace her hands on his thighs and get started but she looked down at herself with a shake of the head disapprovingly.

"Oh..." She muttered before quickly undoing the buttons on her blouse and shrugging it off, then doing the same to her bra.

"I thought-" She looked up to him with a warm tint in her cheeks.

"For your visual stimulation..." She took a hold of her breasts and gave them a small squeeze before running her hands over his thighs again.

"Ready?" She looked up to him to see him nod dumbly. "Good..."

With that she enveloped him in her mouth; a low moan was emitted from her boyfriend which caused her to smile to herself inside. Her right hand left his thigh and slowly stroked what her mouth couldn't take while she bobbed her head back and forth at a very slow pace. Every time she moved forward she could feel her tongue dance around him, going to places he would never had thought.

His moan made her tingle as he braced himself against the wall, breaking his line of vision of her to throw his head back. From the corner of her eye she could see the reaction that he had to her ministrations, and she hasn't even really got started yet. Backing off she kissed his head before swirling her tongue around it. Her left hand joined the action be gently cupping his balls and massaging them with tender care.

"Urgh..." He groaned as he moved his head to the side. He started to sweat, and he was sure they haven't even been at this for five minutes. He jumped slightly as he felt Naoto lick the underside of his arousal carefully while her hand wrapped around the head fondling it. She wanted to be thorough, make sure that she covered every inch of him, to make sure he knew she loved all of him.

She made a trail downward until she met the apex of his member and his ball sac and then very softly she took one in her mouth and probed it with her tongue causing her boyfriend to cry out. She smiled as she played with the sexual organ carefully so she didn't cause him any pain. She hummed in enjoyment as she felt his breathing kick it up a notch. She easily switched sacs, whole giving his thigh an audible kiss of affection.

His hands clawed at the wall, a note in the back of his mind telling him to be careful not to make marks in the wall paint.

Naoto continued to stroke him while this was going on; alternating on hands depending on the angle she was working from. After that she licked back up to his head she took him deep into her mouth as far as she could go. Her eyes closed in concentration as she took on inch by inch slowly causing Souji to moan at a higher pitch the further in he went. She opened her eyes; just enough to see how much she took in and she would wrap around three fingers around what was left. Slowly she backed off and with a gasp and a small pop she came off of him but made sure that she was still stroking him now with two hands to keep the momentum.

"N-Naoto..." He mumbled causing her to pause and look at him for a second; he couldn't believe how good this felt. She saw that he was holding back, trying not to explode there and then, he was nothing more than a shuddering, quivering mess. She smiled warmly then looked at his hardness to see it twitch, begging for release.

"Please give me your love..." She moaned and as she put more pressure into her last set of strokes before taking him in her mouth again. This time Souji really didn't stand a chance.

"I-I'm coming..." He stammered as she hummed in acknowledgement and appreciation. She once again she placed her hands against in his thighs and pressed herself down to see how much she could deep throat. The feeling was too much for him, a cascade of an orgasm hit him with so much force he thought he might travel to a different dimension. She controlled his sudden sporadic movements with palms pressed against his legs.

Naoto hummed gleefully (Well as much as possible anyway) when the first three or four jets went down her throat before pulling back to have the rest pool insider her mouth. It wasn't there for long before she quickly swallowed, it was faint to the ears but Souji just managed to pick it up.

Just after slowing down, she cleaned him up with a couple more licks before giving him a small lingering kiss and breaking away.

"How did that feel?" She asked somewhat innocently as she beamed up at him. After shocks were still rolling through Souji as he struggled to nod. His breath was short and he felt that his legs were about to give way.

She still had a firm grip of him as she let him calm down, occasionally she would give him a stroke or kiss his thigh.

"Do you want more?" She asked sweetly.

Souji's eyes bulged in surprise.

"Wha…?" She dismissed his surprise with a shake of the head.

"Mmm…" She hummed as she worked him again.

This will be a long day…

...

...

...


	3. Along for the Ride

**And we're back.**

 **Prompt: Sex on a Bike, Naoto in a dress, Light exhibitionism (Barely), Spontaneous**

 **Next one is a request from Zanmat0.**

* * *

The darkness was looming over them as they were riding back to Naoto's Apartment. They went on a date for the to the park and other various places as it was one of the few times Souji's been able to grab time off to come and see her. She surprised him this time by wearing a navy blue sundress one that complimented her now shoulder length hair, one that went all the way past her knees and wore a bra instead of her usual bandages. She added a little bit of makeup and wore her hair naturally and she was like a different person. Barely anyone recognised her in the town.

She was grateful for that since it was hard enough to wear it amongst family let alone her boyfriend but she thought why not because after everything they've been through in the year, life is too short for second guessing.

Especially after what they've been through together.

She shuffled through her rucksack for the key to the compliment garage to her apartment. Once found she pressed a few buttons to have the door click in reply and slowly open to let the two drive in to the empty garage. Bringing a halt to his Scooter, Souji slid off then pulled out the kick stand to let it rest on the leg. Naoto did the same but she wasn't so quick to get up, she lingered just long enough to have Souji to come over to see if she's ok.

"Did you enjoy today?" She nodded quickly, trying to dismiss the thought she didn't have fun. They had a picnic, did a bit of shopping for her apartment and then watched the sunset in the beach. It had been an amazing day and was a harsh reminder that she can't spend time with him all the time. At least he was sleeping over tonight.

"I loved it; it just makes me wish you can be here all the time." Souji smiled warmly but he felt the pang in his chest where he knew that he had to leave relatively soon.

"Sorry Naoto."

"Don't apologise, it's not something you can control, next time I'll come to visit you." Souji nodded in agreement. He would love to spend time with her in his place plus the food there is good too.

He unbuckled his helmet and dropped it to the side. "I can definitely do that."

His smile made her smile, damn it was contagious.

"Excellent…" Whatever words that she was going to add died in her throat as she caught him staring at her face. It was a look of focus, one she hadn't seen in a while. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she gazed back, wondering what has got to him. Then she noticed that he had taken a step forward. If she wasn't in his shadow before, she was now. She leaned up, instinctively closing the distance waiting for him to make his move.

She could hear his breathing and she could be damn sure she could hear the pounding in her chest right now.

As slowly as it could be, Souji used his right hand to tilt Naoto's chin for the right angle for a kiss that was far too long coming.

However what took her by surprise was just how quickly this seemingly innocent kiss all of a sudden turned heated with self control quickly going out of the window. Within moments she was clutching his shirt in both hands with Souji having one hand bracing against her scooter with the other playing patterns on the small of her back doing things that _always_ got her going.

"Souji…" She panted as the finally came up for air. Knowing that tone he nodded, seemingly it gave him conviction in whatever he planned next. This time the kiss was passionate, hungry and needy all at the same time. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she refused to let go. His hands began to roam down her body feeling every curve she had. The sundress left little to the imagination as they settled on her hips. He broke away the kiss, to splay them down her neck to cause her to abashedly moan aloud.

"W-We… Shouldn't do this here…" She mumbled as she kissed edged dangerously close to the dress strap on her shoulder.

"Hmm why?" He answered defiantly. That made her think, the garage door was closed so no one could see them, and only the connection to the apartment was in here. She was the sole resident so there was technically nothing wrong with what they were doing and no one would see.

She gently rubbed her legs together and realised that the thought of her and Souji doing it in here excited her made her head spin. But suddenly the persona part of her mind kicked in and reminded her of the phase she lived today by.

 _Why not?_

Well she had no real reply to that.

She noticed Souji was kissing he shoulders at a slower rate, probably waiting for her approval to do this here or wait until later when they got inside. She didn't care what the reason was; she didn't want him to stop. She pulled him forward by the shirt, quickly undoing the top buttons.

"Take all of me right here…" She whispered. Her voice didn't waver but she rushed it, bringing the end of the connections on as many buttons as she could. Her hands clumsily fumbled with his shirt buttons until she was two third of the way down when Souji reached for her breasts causing her to stop and press her forehead against him.

It was a different moan than the one before, one of defiance, one of frustration, annoyed that she had to stop what she was doing to relish the feeling of her mounds being played with through her clothes. That feeling was definitely new and since they hadn't had this aspect of intimacy while she was wearing female clothes, the process was strangely enticing in ways she didn't want to think about too hard.

But the touch was teasing and all she wanted to do was have him touch her directly. It's been too long and she was sure the teasing would only make her go mad. She pushed his hands off her rather forcefully causing him to raise an eye brow in interest. But his look quickly turned into a grin when she pulled her straps down her arms and pushed the rest of the dress down under her bust.

Souji got the message and flipped her bra cups over. The detective gasped at the sudden draft of having them exposed before hissing as Souji's hands began to kneed and explore them.

"W-Where… y-yeah… did you learn that?" She forced out, curious about his work on bras.

He leaned in to kiss her and so he could unclasp it from the back. She let out a blissful sigh as the tension on her skin became free and the garment came apart and fell to the floor.

"I have no idea." He replied in honesty. The answer made Naoto pause for a second as she reached for his belt buckle.

"Seriously? You aren't playing games with me?" Souji shook his head. The answer annoyed her. Frustrated her that even without out experience he could so something like that so naturally. She yanked on the belt buckle a little harder than necessary.

"I can't believe how easy you make this." She said in a gruff, as she pulled apart the button and pulled down his trousers and boxers by extension. Souji shivered a little at the breeze before shrugging off the shirt that was just about hanging off him. Naoto kissed his chest but was quickly cut off when Souji hoisted her up so she sat on her scooter facing the side.

"Hmm?" She questioned as Souji rolled up the bottom of her dress upwards to show more of her slender legs. Her toes wiggled as she squirmed a little under the attention.

"Shouldn't I just step out of this garment?" She asked.

Souji with a grunt shook his head as a no with a smile on his face.

She instantly raised an eye brow in surprise, a sudden rush of blood going to her head. "You want to have intercourse with me wearing this?"

His smile grew into a grin.

 _Bastard..._

However Naoto's eyes narrowed, completely unimpressed. "Pervert."

Souji chuckled but it was cut short when his eyes flashed dangerously when Naoto's girl boxers came into vision.

"Please don't stare…" She mumbled as her confidence started to wash away. He hummed not wanting Naoto to withdraw and pulled the bottom of black boxers down until she slid them off her legs and drop them on the floor.

Naoto clamped her legs shut for a moment as the chilling air blew through them. She locked eyes with him wondering what he was thinking.

"Should I?" He asked carefully embracing her again; all she could do was nod against his chest, while widening her legs so Souji could comfortably stand between them.

"Yes..." He heard Naoto gasp lightly as he leaned into her, his head brushing just against her clit. He marvelled by just how excited she was, more than usual anyway.

"Doing it here turn you on?" Souji asked bluntly. She had two minds on whether to answer him honestly or not. But one was forced out of her quite quickly when he thumbed her nipple causing her to moan.

"Yes... It does..." She breathed, throwing caution to the wind.

"I'm glad." Relief was layered in his voiced since he hoped that he wasn't pressuring her into anything she didn't want.

"Please take me..." She pleaded, all of the tension and foreplay, the distance they had got to her. Souji braced himself on her hips before slowly pushing through, the initial gasp of him entering turned into a cry as he bottomed out.

"Gah!" She rocked uncontrollably in his grasp without warning as she held on to him as much as she could. Through the noise of the Scooter squeaking with her movements, he could hear faint sobs.

"Something wrong?" Souji asked with concern, not even bothering to hide it. Naoto didn't face him but she shook her head with aftershocks still pulsing through her body.

"Ow, it hurts a little since it's been a while but I just came..." She mumbled but really short on breath. She placed her hands against his chest almost to stop him, but he read it as she couldn't take it anymore and Souji started to pull away.

"N-No... Please don't go..." Naoto stammered, taking a hold of his torso and slowly pulling him back in. "I just need a little time."

She kissed his chest in reassurance that he was doing the right thing.

"Just let me know when you are ready." He nuzzled his face in her hair which caused her to whine lightly.

"S-Souji-kun..." She pleaded. Not wanting to let him go. He kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm here." He reassured her which caused her to pull him closer.

"Just go slowly." She tentatively ground against him. She heard him growl into her hair as she kissed his chest softly again before leaning. As much as the initial connection was a dangerous mixture of both pleasure and pain, she relished him being close. The need to be this intimate was more than anything else right now.

It was the only way in her head to justify having sex in her apartment's garage.

She lifted her legs so her heels braced against the side of the scooter and grasped his chest with more strength.

"Y-You are going... That's it... Make me think of you when riding this..." She hissed humour and concern laced in her voice. Souji chuckled breathlessly as he rocked against her a little faster. Happy that he made her unravel and open up to him. While he was never as vocal about it as she was, he always had her in his mind, he cherished these moments, physical or not, and happy to have her be with him.

Souji coughed uncomfortably.

"I don't think I can hold out for long."

Naoto smiled against his chest. "T-That's fine..."

Still keeping with a steady speed, Souji kept her close until she felt him twitch. She knew that he was close and it felt like the distance between them got to him too. She placed her palms on his torso and pushed gently causing him to move back slightly, keeping the strokes shallow.

"Souji-kun..." She whispered as she looked up at him. Indistinctively, the former leader leaned down and kissed her gently.

She felt it, that kiss was his trigger as she felt him pulse before he unloaded inside her with nothing but a small whimper as an audio queue.

She shuddered fiercely against him, feeling his warmth invade her. Her hands held his shoulders for dear life as she didn't want to let him go. She needed him, and he needed her.

But as quickly as the rush of endorphins came, it left as they both shivered from the newly reintroduced draft in the room as their bodies blushed over from the rush of blood. Naoto pulled away slowly while rubbing his chest.

"Welcome back." Souji smiled warmly as he kissed her cheek then buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"I'm glad to be back." He told her happily which only made her persona hum in delight.

"Shall we go inside?" She asked him. His simple reply was with a nod, pulling away from her and stepping out of his now discarded clothes. She did the same with somewhat wobbly legs as her dress now pooled at her feet.

Her fingers gripped into his shoulders that were the silent please for him to carry her.

"What about our clothes?"

"Later." She said dismissively causing him to shrug then lift her in a bridal carry. With her in arms they stepped into the side entrance of her apartment.


	4. Movie Night

**Well this was long overdue, my greatest apologies, but I managed to scrape this out in between work. So this wouldn't be the best I hope it would be but I hope it will do for now.**

 **This was a special request from Zanmat0. It's the least I could have done was to finish it.**

 **The next chapter is super short but it has some pandering which I know some of you guys like.**

* * *

 **Movie Night**

"Why did we choose to watch this?" Naoto sighed as the action movie they were watching was playing. She was totally against the movie in question but as usual Souji managed to talk her into wasting his time away with her.

Souji laughed. "Well it was under Yosuke's recommendation."

Naoto grumbled. "That is the exact reason for my reservations."

She cuddled closer to her boyfriend with Souji instinctively putting an arm around her. He kissed her forehead causing her to hum.

"If they used logic then this case would have already been done and dusted. His fighting skills are sub-par, I'm sure you could easily dispatch of his foe Souji-kun." Souji's cheeks tinted at the compliment, unsure of how to reply.

"And look anyone can barely hit their target, I've destroyed shadows much faster than that, pathetic." That one made Souji chuckle.

"Well it's all acting right."

Naoto scoffed. "But the fighting is based off realism and it's obvious some of these actors have never been in combat."

That basically set the tone for the movie, Souji watched in humour as Naoto picked apart and critiqued various parts of the movie mostly in frustration but as further on it went her sharp tongue was doing it in jest, using silly reasons to justify why the movie was 'ridiculous'.

Souji laughed, knowing she's just getting into it for making him laugh, He wrapped an arm around her tighter and brought her a little closer causing her to snuggle up to him. Later on in the film, the current scene in the movie changed to something a little risqué, which caused Souji's eye brow to raise in interest to Naoto's reaction.

A little cliché to these sorts of action movies, the main character has rescued the female love interest and was going about a rushed typhoon of what could be called passionate foreplay. Naoto shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she leaned closer into her boyfriend. Souji grinned at her reaction but felt her breathing hitch slightly at the scene in front of them played out. The couple on screen managed to make it to the bed with clothes flying every which way that caused Naoto again to shuffle uncharacteristically, only thing being heard between their heavy silences.

"You're better." Naoto blurted seemingly out of nowhere causing the former captain to turn to her. She turned as well making eye contact with him.

"It's obvious he has no sense of coordination, you're actions are a lot more calculating..." She told him matter of factly. Souji's grin turned into a smirk.

"Maybe you are just spoilt?" He asked her back. Her face bloomed in colour as she vigorously shook her head.

"Definitely no, but..." She trailed off while focusing on the screen. He could hear her breathing becoming heavy as the gears in her head began to create an image she would rather see.

"Does this turn you on?" Souji asked bluntly, his voice changing to a husky whisper.

"N-No..." Her words tumbled out as her mind and her mouth wanted to give two separate answers. Souji ducked down and kissed her cheek.

"Do you wish that was us?"

"..."

She didn't answer; she was too fixated on screen but complexly aware of Souji's arm behind her shoulder now shifting to come around her back.

"Well?"

"I... Ah..." She let out as the offending arm finally made its presence known as his hand lightly groped her right breast. Her breath of satisfaction was enough to get Souji's blood going.

He growled into her ear licking her earlobe lightly. "Naoto?"

"Yeah..." She buckled slightly as his hand managed to catch her nipple through her clothes.

"How do you feel right now?" Naoto's hands feebly reached for his free hand and grasped it. Souji watched in amusement as she took it as quickly as she could to the waistband of her trousers before pushing them and her panties down enough to guide it to her opening. Souji was about to move over so he could do what he does best but what happened next surprised him.

"Y- Yes!" The bluenette gasped as her hips moved to meet his hand. Naoto still kept both her hands on his, her eyes crossed as his middle and index finger and slipped them through her petals with feverish urgency. She was using him as a masturbation tool as she hastily penetrated herself with his fingers.

"Naoto that looks so hot." He breathed into her ear which only caused her to moan.

"I'm..." She called before smoothing her face in Souji's chest to muffle her cry of pleasure as she rocked in his grasp causing the sofa to squeak under the pressure.

"S-Souji..." She breathed as her orgasmic high floated in her eyes. Souji kissed along her neck, knowing her body was still sensitive to his touch.

"I need you..." She gasped again as she quickly undone the buttons of her shirt and reached around to unclip her bra. She pushed them up, exposing her breasts to the room before quickly turning away from Souji and grasping the arm of the sofa.

"Please Souji-kun..." She called looking over her shoulder. The primal instinct to mate fully taking over. Souji to his credit acted quickly, swiftly pulling his polo shirt over his head and throwing it to the side and pushed his jogging bottoms down with his boxers and moved to behind Naoto.

"Don't tease me..." Souji grinned as he stroked her behind causing her to squirm.

"Don't worry Naoto I'm here." He pushed ahead with ease as her excitement made it easy for him to enter. Her arms trembled as the familiar filling feeling spread across her body. Her legs tensed as the overdose of sexual energy perpetuated the room, the feeling of his initial thrust was always enough to make swoon.

"T-that feels so good..." Naoto moaned as Souji's thrusts started from a quick pace and only built up from there. Her eyes closed as her hips began to thrust back trying to make the most of each entry and doing what she could to keep him inside her.

"Naoto..." The lust in Souji's voice was thick, as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts that swayed with each thrust. He cupped them, gently massaging her mounds in time with each thrust.

"Yeah... There..." She voiced her appreciation at them being attended too while he worked her. This coupling wasn't romantic in the slightest; it was hasty to rid the feeling of their sudden sexual urge and neither cared about anything around them except each other's satisfaction.

"More..." Naoto whined, coaxing him to speed up. His hands left her mounds and back to her hips then pulled them upwards. Naoto yelped then cried while grasping the fabric of the sofa with force at the sudden feeling. The new angle made his down stroke so much deeper as he came down on her.

"Like that..." She commanded breathlessly, happy he was hitting that spot that will get her across the finish line in no time. She leaned forward making sure she raised her ass even more, offering it to Souji.

"You are so sexy." He blinked the growing sweat out of his eyes as he upped the tempo wanting to get to the end of their dance.

"S-Souji-kun, I-I'm close..." The holder of Izanagi thought quickly on his feet to bring his girlfriend to completion. Quickly, he moved his left hand that was on her hips that sneaked down to between her legs and used his middle finger to rub her clit.

The reaction was instant.

"Eeeek!" Naoto squealed as her hips buckled and rocked with reckless abandoned. Her body trembled then she arched back like a bow as every nerve in her body stood on end. As for Souji, his faced strained as his girlfriend tightened to the point where it was too much for him to bare. He gave up resisting; he gave up holding out and plunged as deep as he could before growling into the heavens signalling his fierce orgasm.

"So... Warm..." Naoto moaned as she felt his release. She lost all the strength in her arms as they slowly slid down the side of the sofa as her body hung over the edge of the sofa arm. Souji braced himself on his elbows over the sleuth and gave her a small kiss in between her shoulder blades.

After a moment of heavy breathing of trying to recover from the rush of sexual energy, Souji heard Naoto sigh.

"Something wrong?" He asked curiously. Naoto shook the blue locks out of her eyes as her brain tried to calculate what was going on.

"So much for watching that film." She humoured, staring at the carpeted floor in contemplation on what to do next.

"Yeah, least we made the most of it." The sleuth scoffed.

"Tell me about it." Naoto weakly lifted her left arm and reached around to tap Souji on the leg.

"Hmm?"

"I need to head to the bathroom, I'd rather not make a mess of the sofa, and it's a nightmare to clean."

Souji nodded against her back then pushed himself up but Naoto hissed when she felt him slip out of her. She quickly scrambled up when his weight was off her and briskly disappeared into the bathroom. Souji just flopped back against the sofa, exhaustion taking over.

"Souji!" He heard her call from the bathroom.

"Yeah!?"

A brief silence.

"I love you!" Souji laughed.

"Love you too!"

He looked to the TV seeing the films ending credits and then turned to the case on the coffee table.

"Thanks Partner..."

...

...

...


	5. Buffet

**I shouldn't but did. Damn it.**

 **Also time to go back into hiding! Back to work.**

 **Warning : Yuri**

* * *

 **Buffet**

"I really don't think we should be doing this..." A sigh was heard accompanied by the sound of clothes unravelling.

"Don't worry, not like we haven't done this before." Was the seductive reply, a small hum played from her lips as she saw more of her midriff appear. Smaller hands scrambled to stop the offending garment from escaping too quickly.

"Are you sure? I don't want Souji to get the wrong idea." Her complaints seemingly went on deaf ears as she kissed her stomach lightly causing her breath to hitch.

"I'm sure he won't mind..." She told her comfortingly as she began to pull down the waist band of her trousers slowly. She tried to struggle but her hands were firm and commanding and pulled them off with her panties in one swoop.

"What are you so worried about?" She asked, humour laced in her voice as she hopped up and straddled the slightly smaller female putting herself in a position where she couldn't get away.

Knowing her pray was subdued for the time being, she used the time to hastily pull at the buttons of her shirt and swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it to one side.

"Did I ever say how cute you were?" She got a look of deadpan snark in return.

"No"

"Well I'll say you are really cute. Have you thought about going into the idol business?" A small scoff, briefly forgetting the situation she was in.

"My Grandpa would kill me." An eye brow was raised.

"And he wouldn't kill you for what you are doing now?" The blush was furious bringing a smile to the idol. "Thought so."

"I don't think he would appreciate me having sexual intercourse with someone who is not my significant other, let alone someone of the same sex. He's really old fashioned like that." The idol toyed with her hair a little before eyeing the sleuth under her.

"Well too bad, its 2014, times have changed right?" Naoto looked up Rise's body as she unclasped the band of her skirt and threw that aside too. Seeing the idol clad in only her panties was enough to make her heart race.

"W-Why am I attracted to you?" Naoto asked in mild bewilderment and sudden arousal.

Rise grinned in a way that could give Souji a run for his money. "It's because I'm cute, and I'm hot and I'm exciting."

She leaned down to kiss the sleuth lightly who kissed back with a lot more enthusiasm then she thought she would. Rise pulled away with a sunny smile before she leaned down and took Naoto's left bud in her mouth and sucked it softly causing the detective to mew in appreciation.

"Rise-chan..." Naoto's hands tangled themselves in her hair before Rise let go and squirmed out of her grasp. "Where did you go?"

She could hear Rise giggle from beyond her vision and rose to sit up to see where she went but a slender hand to her chest pushed her back down.

"Ah Ah Ah..." She could feel rise shuffle in between her legs for the moment.

"What are you doing Rise?" She asked, her voice hovering on the side of desperation.

"I want to know what sleuth tastes like." With that Rise's tongue slowly traced up Naoto's labia and then circled around her clit then pressing lightly. The moan pulled from Naoto was satisfying as she grasped the sheets.

"R-Rise stop..."

"Nope, not until-"

The pair froze when they heard the front door of Naoto's apartment open then close.

"Naoto! I'm home!" The both held still as they heard his steps echo through the apartment before stopping. "Is there someone with you?"

"I-" Rise cut her off.

"We're in the bedroom Souji~" Rise called in a soft sing-song tone peaking the former leader's interest.

"Ah Rise!" He called, from the hallway in a happy tone because they have guests. They both heard the footsteps come closer to the bedroom; Naoto poked her head up and shot Rise who was staring back at her from between her legs, an alarmed look.

Her only response was a dangerously mischievous smirk.

There was a knock on the door.

"Safe to come in?"

"Ah Souji-"

"It's safe!" Rise told him enthusiastically. He door creaked open as Souji walked in. His expression changed to awe as he saw a butt naked but lost-in-the-haze Naoto almost spread eagle on the bed with the devilish Idol sitting just off it with her head in between the sleuth's legs. Sudden shock instantly washed over his face as all the blood in his body travelled south.

"Woah! What have I walked into?" Naoto tried to babble an explanation but was cut short when Rise ran her tongue against her opening again, bringing a hiss from the sleuth.

"I'm having Naoto for dinner..." Rise said seductively. Slowly she pulled down her lacy white panties, revealing to the former captain how wet and excited she was at what was to come.

"...Would you like to join me?"

Souji looked between his girlfriend and her best friend for a moment before seemingly making up his mind. With a look of determination he unzipped his jumper and threw it aside as he began to disrobe while walking towards the bed.

"Ooooh..." Rise cooed in anticipation, while Naoto could only breathlessly call his name.

...

...

...

A long time passed with Naoto and Rise...


	6. Tools of the Trade

**Tools of the Trade**

Something's Naoto is generally not prepared for and this was one of them. She found it in their bedroom while cleaning. She didn't think anything of it when she looked at the plain brown box and was even less convinced when she shook it, only to by greeted by rattling bits. Obviously what's in it wasn't really dense or fragile considering the weight. She knew it wasn't hers, she didn't buy anything that would come like this because all of her boxed purchases have their receipts on them which makes it easier to keep track of. She was going to leave it but the detective in her couldn't let it go. Considering the tape had been removed already, Souji has either checked the contents in it already or it's been passed down to him. She could have just give in and then Call Souji or she could open it herself.

"Souji-kun!?"

"Hmm!?" Souji hummed loudly at the call of his name as she heard his footsteps echoing through the apartment. Closer and closer, he can towards the bedroom. He nonchalantly poked his head through the door to see what was needed.

"Mmm, what's this?" Naoto asked curiously raising the box to eye level. For just a split second Souji's eyes went wide at the item discovery but his face quickly became calm and stoic but not quick enough for Naoto to not pick up on it.

He walked fully into the room knowing that it was would take more than just a second. "Have you opened it?"

Naoto shook her head. "No, I was wondering if you could explain to me if it's yours and what's in there."

Souji's posture shifted just a little but enough for Naoto to tell he was nervous. Her calculating eyes narrowed, signifying to her boyfriend that he was officially being interrogated.

"Well it's not exactly mine..." He trailed off, Naoto tilted her head for him to continue.

"I-Err, I actually got it for you, but this may not be the best time for you to find out about it..." Naoto's face softened considerably.

"Oh sorry, you bought me a gift?" Touched that it was actually for her instead and felt bad that she possibly might have ruined something.

"I wouldn't exactly say that." She raised an eye brow, confused by his words.

"I don't understand." Souji motioned for her to continue where this will inevitably go.

"You might as well open it but try not to be mad." The feeling of confusion spread across her entire face.

"Why would I be mad?" Souji just shook his head.

"Just open it." He pushed, obviously feeling he wants to get this out of the way. She shrugged wondering what he was having an issue with. She carefully opened the plain brown box, doing her best to keep it upright while unfolding the flaps at the top. In it she saw another box that seemed to be cradling something. She couldn't see what it was unless she pulled it out. Taking a quick breath, she pulled the inner container out with a bit of force causing it to slide out and reveal its contents.

Her head recoiled for a second, not able to work it out immediately, she tried to piece it together but in hesitation she looked at her boyfriend to help her fill in the gaps.

Souji sighed, the shame that was creeping into him during this conversation has now fully taken him over.

"It's a vibrator." Naoto's face tripled in colour. "To be more specific it's a dildo vibrator, I just wanted to see if you were interested, I didn't expect you to find out about it this way. Sorry about that..." He sheepishly scratched behind his head, nervous about her reaction.

Naoto just looked at him, too shocked for words. She couldn't seem to fathom the need for it let alone being something she would actually use. Souji is enough. Technically, she didn't need 'toys' to feel pleasure like that.

"Why, do we even need this?" She asked as last as perplexity compounded her mind. Souji shrugged, knowing he might as well stake his case, might as well lie in the bed he made.

"I thought it could be fun to see you try it out I guess." He said honestly. Naoto's eyes scanned him and with narrowing eyes, she shook her head.

"I don't even- How would we even use this?" Souji thought for a moment. Giving a small smile.

"We could always give it a try." Naoto looked on, horrified by his suggestion. She swapped looks between the infernal device in her hand and Souji, not sure if she was being played for a joke or not. However curiosity started to fill in the gaps left by confusion, just enough to contemplate his words.

 _'Snap out of it Naoto, now isn't the time'_

She admonished herself but something, just something was pulling her towards it and the fact that Souji brought it to her attention meant it was something her body couldn't really ignore. She quickly took a passing glance at the bedside table clock. Wondering if it's even possible or if they had time right now.

Wait, why was she humouring this?

"You serious?"

 _'What?'_ She screamed internally at her returning question. That wasn't what she wanted to say.

Souji nodded, resolute in his answer. Knowing that he should support his suggestion all the way through. Naoto may turn him down but she would respect that he took responsibility for his actions.

"Yeah I'm serious."

Naoto again looked between the item and her boyfriend before settling on him for a minute. She blinked multiple times, wondering what was going on and where they would go from here.

...

...

...

About 15 minutes later, clothes were strewn on the floor while the humming from the device echoed through the air of the steaming apartment. Naoto was on all four, in the bed, while the end of the dildo could be seen between her folds vibrating in a controlled manner. Souji was standing on the edge of the bed, with a face of grimace. His left hand held Naoto's head as she sucked him off with an enthusiasm she didn't know she had.

"Naoto, your mouth is so good."

She took herself off him just to duck her head down for a second as another small orgasm rippled through her. That infernal item just managed to hit the right spot multiple times and bring her that short burst orgasm just enough to make her feel super sensitive but not enough to satisfy her burning need to get railed right now.

 _'Railed, since when have I said that? What's happening to me?'_

She caught herself as she took her boyfriends hard-on into her mouth once again, bobbing vigorously. In the back of her head she noticed that both of Souji's hands were now on her head and he was directing her to his tempo. There...right there is exactly how she would like him, right where the dildo was making its presence known. She needs him, she needs to be pounded by him.

"S-Souji..." She called breathlessly as she pulled away from him. She shuddered as another mini orgasm pulsed through her body, making her shake with pleasure. That was number five as far as she was aware.

 _'Five, what is the hell is going on. I'm turning into an absolute pervert.'_

"Yeah..." He replied, stroking her hair, more than eager to finish the amazing blowjob he was in the middle of getting.

"I-I need you to fuck me." His blissful expression turned into a knowing smirk at her language, she frowned at the fact that she knew why he was smirking. She was also frowning that he didn't comply right away either.

"How would you like to do this?" He asked, putting the ball in her court. She didn't have much time because this device from hell kept cutting off her thought process with it's horrible-

She shuddered again making that number six.

 _'I can't get used to this. I can't get used to this. Please don't make me like this!'_

"Damn it Souji!" She cried as she quickly shuffled around now offering her beautifully shaped behind to him. Her ass cheeks wobbled every time the dildo vibrated against a particularly good spot.

"Kami, you look amazing." The shape and movement of her ass hypnotised him as it moved to the vibrators while.

"Ooooh..." She moaned as she felt his hands on her behind, slightly changing the angle of the vibrator.

"P-Please I need you now." She whimpered as she shook her ass a little trying to entice him.

He slowly pulled the vibrator out, bringing a long drawn out hiss from the sleuth who all of a sudden felt the emptiness that she was getting quickly accustom too. She was just about to beg him to get on with it when she was filled to the brim with her boyfriend on his first thrust, leaving her breathless and satisfied. Her body fully accepting the pleasure it was receiving, rocked and spasm as orgasm number seven hit home instantly. She was given no respite as Souji took a solid hold on her hips and began to piston himself with deep, quick strokes.

Her eyes rolled as his thrusts hit all of those delicious places that the vibrator only teased. The only thing that was louder than the sound of their bodies slapping together was Naoto moaning on each down stroke, which was uncharacteristically loud for her.

"F-Fuck me harder!" She cried, knowing she was so close. She was finally getting the attention she craved. So hot...and intense .

"How much harder?" Souji grunted without missing a beat. While it was confident, she knew under the haze of lust that's completely taken them over, he was asking permission. Was it ok to kick it up a notch, what exactly was she asking for?

"Use me!" She shouted.

 _'What?'_

She caught herself asking. Completely unsure of what she had morphed into. Her logical brain and her human needs along with her desires were now completely separate now. Within that cloud of needs, she felt some sort of clarity about what she was doing.

 _'Why am I so accepting of this?'_

The question wasn't on how her boyfriend was treating her. That was far from it, the question was aimed at herself accepting that she had this sort of desire and needs, that she could be this perverted.

Then it hit her...

Safe..that's what it was. She was able to do this because she felt safe. She was able to uncoil and dig deep in the well of her fantasies to give herself fully to this pleasure without worrying that it affected who she was because her soul mate had accepted all of her. No matter which side came out, she knew he wouldn't judge and if anything, he was just catering to her whims right now. As far as she is concerned, he gave her the tools to make her express how she was regardless of whether it was the Professional Detective or the now bent over person begging for good time which to his credit, she was receiving in spades.

"As you wish." He said, turning his face to one of focus. Snapping her out of her psychological reasoning, his left hand took a greater grip on her hips making the skin welt red around his fingers. At the same time, his right hand took a handful of her shoulder length hair, pulling her head back causing her to arch, pushing her large breasts forward. She gasped at just how **_deep_** he was getting. The new angle, hitting the spot perfectly as her apex was coming within reaching distance. She could feel it, almost taste how close it was even. Her body shook and tensed.

"K-Keep going...don't stop!" She goaded. Aaaand that was it, he hit her g-spot on the down stroke and again on the re-entry which triggered what she's considered her biggest orgasm to date. Her hips erupted into a frenzy as she tried to match the thrusts of her partner. Souji grimaced as he felt how tight her crevice had become. Still, he powered through, grunting as his thrusts slowed a little, compensating for how much she was tightening around him.

"Souji-kun!" She cried out for her lover as the sensitivity from the on-going orgasm caused her to have another which blindsided her making her body convulse in ecstasy. Souji can now feel a running wetness against his legs. He ignored it now focusing on his own release now that she's been taken care of.

"Oooooh..." She huffed as her legs and hips went numb from the overflow of feeling but her need to feel Souji finish in her kept her up right. The velvet vice of her womanhood was finally too much for him as he slammed to his hilt and pulsed repeatedly inside her. He keened loudly making Naoto cry out with his warmth flooding into her. Her hips spasms again, revelling in the aftershocks.

"Shit..." Souji whispered, he slowly rocked against the detective, feeling another rush of wetness running down his legs. The former leader gently lets go of Naoto's hair as he eased her down slowly. She slumped forward not able to brace herself up any longer, rewarding him with a whimper against the bed. Her boyfriend gently rubbed her back to soothe her as she recovered from the experience.

"You ok there Princess?" He asked lightly, internally he was happy that Naoto was finally satisfied simply because he wasn't too sure he could go on for another session. Who knew it would turn out like this?

"Souji-kun..." she muffled against the bed sheets.

"Hmm?"

"Why is the bed wet?" Souji had completely forgotten about it in the heat of the moment. Taking a quick glance downwards, he saw a large wet patch just under where they had... for want of a better word, fucked like animals in heat.

"I think that might have been you." Souji said in a quizzical tone.

All the sleuth could do was to hide her face in her hands.

"What!?" She wanted the bed to eat her whole in embarrassment. "Are you telling me I peed myself during sex?"

 _'Urgh, life please...'_

Souji, being pragmatic and not having any shame what so ever, was sceptical of her evaluation so pressed his fingers against mattress before bringing it to his nose and having a quick whiff.

"Souji what are you doing?" When she heard him sniff.

Souji looked up in thought before shrugging.

"You didn't pee, you squirted." Naoto turned to him for the first time since he ploughed her from behind. The look on her face demanded an explanation on how that's any better. He just smiled back at her lovingly.

"It's completely natural and is a rare occurrence during sex." He ruffled her hair causing her to whine. "Although I didn't think it would be possible to happen between us, it's been a good day for discoveries don't you think?"

Naoto turned back to put her head into the pillow.

"More like I'm turning into a pervert." She complained. She may have reluctantly accepted what happened but it doesn't mean she wouldn't complain about it...later.

Souji walked around her and gave her cheek a small kiss.

"If you are a pervert, it makes both of us perverts." She raised an eye brow, questioning his logic. "We can be perverts together." He said humorously.

"What am I going to do with you Seta." Souji laughed.

"I love you too." The former leader picked up the vibrator which caused this whole situations and gave it a quick look. "Hmm want me to get rid of this."

Naoto, a bit to quickly reached out for it.

"N-No! I-I mean I'm sure we can keep it around and find a use for it later." Souji smirked.

"Grown attached to it already I see? At this point I'd be surprised if you don't name it."

"Call it Rise."

Souji looked at her with a face of disbelief before bursting into laughter.

"That's a fitting name I guess. Well come on Rise, let's get you cleaned up."

He headed towards the door, dildo in hand and a smile on his face. "Also I'll bring in new sheets and change stuff up. You can have a shower and I'll join you once I'm done."

Naoto turned over and spread herself eagle on the bed to only huff in annoyance.

"Can I have a few more minutes of recovery?" She heard him chuckle from the kitchen.

"No.""Damn it."

* * *

 **Keep 'Little Rise' in mind for later, she'll make a return.**

 **Also hi.**

 **This work taken on many forms since I started it, but this was a LOT longer than I expected it would be.**


	7. Out of Control

**This is another short one that I had fun with. Things don't always go to plan so I thought I'd reflect that a bit.**

 **Just some more silliness here. Also the time line is within more closer to around when they got together so it reflects on them still learning about each other.**

* * *

 **Out of Control**

They were in the middle of changing positions, Naoto was carefully riding him as she wanted a bit more experience on top. She was getting the hang of the whole sex thing, her ability to find out what pushed her buttons and how she could identify what to do to make both herself and her lover feel good was getting better with each session.

"S-Souji-kun?" she asked breathlessly as she grinded against him.

"Hmm?" He grunted, the feeling of Naoto was enough to strip him of words.

"W-Would you... Ah that's it. Would you like oral sex after?" A smile broke out from Souji's face of concentration. Partly of the formal way of how she asked and also that she has where withal to ask such a question.

Souji kissed her lightly causing her to mew softly.

"I would be honoured." He said as he blinked the sweat out of his eyes. Naoto blushed and gave him a small smile as she lifted herself off him and laid back on the futon.

"Can we try missionary, I think it's the quickest way for me to orgasm..." She held her arms out. "Plus I also like seeing your face." Her blush grew more intense.

"Definitely my Princess." Souji leaned forward giving her another sweet kiss before lining himself up. His eyes narrowed in focus as he felt her envelop him, smoothly, well lubricated from how aroused she was.

"You feel wonderful Souji-kun." The sleuth said breathlessly. She could feel him rock against her at a steady pace. Nothing too fast or too slow, just at the right speed so she could feel all of him, everywhere.

"You too." He gritted his teeth, trying to use all of his focus to make sure he brought Naoto over the edge. While he wouldn't openly admit it out of pride, he always questioned why he doesn't blow his load instantly when he's with Naoto. He took a moment, taking in her face, and how beautiful she was. The deep plush on her cheeks, her normally sharp eyes now radiating warmth and her lips in a the sexiest pout he could imagine as she exhaled on each thrust he gave her.

"Souji-kun I can feel it coming." She moaned, throwing her head to the side. Her hands that were clasped at his shoulders now fell and took hold of the sheets in stability.

"Y-Yeah do you?" The former leader pressed. Her hips bucked as he caught a particularly good spot.

"Y-Yes!" She cried uncharacteristically loud as Souji picked up the pace. He leaned down and nibbled at her neck causing her to gasp. She threw an arm around his neck to pull him closer and keep him there.

"Please don't stop Senpai!" Souji grunted in annoyance. He pulled away to gain some leverage.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Naoto moaned loudly as she felt Souji picked up the pace.

"Sorry Souji-kun!" Her voice jumping up an octave.

"Good." He took her arms and trapped them above her head as he really drove into her.

"I'm going to orgasm soon S-Souji-kun." She cried as her back arched trying to get as much of him as possible, pressing her nipples against his chest.

"P-Please make me orgasm."

"I-I'm close to Naoto." He continued to thrust more feeling Naoto's body starting to tense. "You sure you want to after?"

"Y-Yes!" Nodding feverishly. She gasped then cried out as her hips bucked furiously. She tightened up like a vice as Souji struggled to keep at his pace. It almost became too much for him as Naoto thrashed under his weight as her orgasm continued.

"You're amazing..." She moaned as she felt Souji's slow down as she withered. The aftershocks pulsed through her. Souji leaned down and kissed her softly, relinquishing her hands.

"I'm glad you can enjoy yourself." She hummed as the endorphins started to fade away, leaving a fuzzy feeling in her chest in its wake. Souji himself sighed in relief knowing that he managed to bring her to climax before he finished but he was so close that the slightest movement will be the end of him.

"It's your turn now, would you mind standing up?" Naoto motioned to him as she pressed her palms against his chest causing him to ease up.

"I-I need to warn you Naoto, I'm pretty close. You sure-" The sleuth gave him a piercing look.

"Just do it."

Nodding dumbly, Souji eased himself out causing the couple to hiss as he pulled away. The former leader feebly stood up, shivering because he was on edge. Naoto lifted herself up to sit up on her knees, face level with Souji's arousal.

"Souji-kun..." She breathed as she took him into her left hand and stroked languidly. Souji twitched, so close to the edge. She gave his head a small kiss and that's all it needed to send him off.

"S-Shit Naoto I'm coming ." The sleuth blinked.

"Eh?"

Souji's body trembled before he pulsed in her hand and clenched his eyes shut in pleasure. As he unloaded, the first shot caught her left cheek, second went against her nose, third against her forehead and even in her hair before he began to slow down. The rest collected on her chin as it slowly dripped down on to her chest and her cleavage. She continued to blink as she was still shocked from what just happened. Above her, Souji panted heavily as all of the tension he had in his body left him at once. Slowly opening his eyes, his worse expectations were true. Naoto on her knees in front of him was an absolutely sticky mess. A look of surprise graced her features still unsure what transpired. Quickly, awareness started to come flooding back to Souji.

"O-Oh shit, I'm so sorry Naoto I-" His stammering was cut off by Naoto raising her hand. Her expression slowly changed to one of expectation. The one where she isn't surprised that happened.

"Souji-kun..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I should have listened."

"I could have done-"

"Don't worry about it." She scooped some of it from her chin and inspected it for just a second.

"It's thick." She said simply.

"Want me to grab you tissues ?" Naoto nodded slowly, trying not to get let it drip anywhere and make cleaning up longer.

"If you may." She looked up at him with a small smile. "It wasn't that bad, it's just another part of you Souji-kun."


End file.
